1. (Field of The Invention)
The present invention relates generally to an air conditioner system for automotive vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an air conditioner system in which conditioning air is discharged from front and rear discharge nozzles against vehicular occupants in the front and back seats.
2. (Description of The Prior Art)
Various automatic air conditioner systems, which automatically adjust discharge air temperature to achieve comfortable condition in a vehicular cabin, have been proposed. One such automatic air conditioner system has been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model First Publication (Jikkai) Showa 58-79414.
The aforementioned automatic air conditioner system has not only front discharge nozzles but also rear vent and foot nozzles to discharge conditioning air therefrom against occupants in the front and rear seats in the vehicular cabin. However, this system does not have doors which open and close the rear vent and foot nozzles. It is required to provide such doors in order to achieve comfortable condition for the occupant on the rear seat. However, if such doors are provided in the rear vent and foot nozzles, the occupant in the rear seat must operate the doors to open and close. This operation can be complicated.